


Stars and Skies

by Moonzit



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Disney, Drabble, Family, Fantasy, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonzit/pseuds/Moonzit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Sora's childhood with his mother, Hikari,  and friends in Destiny Islands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been interested in what could've happened to Sora's parents, so I decided to do something dedicated to them, but mainly his mother. Sora's father is not a main focus. This story will be more lighthearted than heavy and deep. It will be part of a series.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

The love of a mother surpasses that of any other kind of love known in existence. It is pure, it is bold, it is precious and in Hikari's case it was all she could do and willing to do. Raising a child was the reality that destiny had bestowed onto her. There is no regret in such a fate; she loved her child dearly. It was wonderous to her how such a small bundle of light could be the center of her universe. The baby boy in her arms was her child to protect from darkness, that was her task as a guardian.

Jounetsu, her husband was by her side and welcomed his son. He embraced both beings in his arms and fell asleep at Hikari's side. The small hospital was quiet and the sound of the wind was faintly heard through the glass window. 

Hikari was at peace. She breathed in and out with such ease, her worries were gone. The fears of everything that had haunted her in the past resided into a silent whisper. Her baby was her heart; the light of her world. 

"Sora," she cooed at her baby, "my world, with you around, will be nothing like before."

The path of her life was predetermined and she lived well with that. Little did she know of the path her child would take a part in in the years to come.


	2. Care

Destiny Islands, a miraculous miracle in the middle of "nowhere in particular", surrounded by lushes waters of blue and cyan. A small island filled with green trees, exotic plants, and sandstone homes with sand filled roads. The children of the island walked those paths and created songs of summer being forever. School was out for the next month, how could they not be joyous?

The adults and elders remained in their front porches looking after them, of course, and tending to their gardens and small stands in the market.

Only today was a different day for one little boy.

It was Sora's fourth birthday and it fell under the same week of the Paopu Fruit Carnival. Preparations in the village were being made for that festivity and Sora's mother worked on his special day.

Instead of running her small flower shop with Sora like usual, Hikari closed midmorning and proceeded home with freshly picked paopu fruit. Sora was with his father down the path to the beach where Sora would be playing in the water and build sand castles with the other children.

Upon arriving home, Hikari saw a spunky silverheaded boy at her doorstep. They stared silently at eachother until warm smiles filled their faces.

"Riku, are you sure you want to help out with Sora's birthday cake?" Hikari asked. Riku nodded with determination.

"He's my best friend how could I not, Miss Hikari?" he replied. "Someone needs to help you out as well!"

"I guess the credit can't be all to me now can it?" she patted his head and got her keys to open the door. "Your mom should be here with some frosting soon. You think you can handle taking this bag of fruit to the kitchen? I'll be there in a sec."

"Yes, ma'am!" Riku responsibly got hold of the bag and headed inside. Hikari looked up at the sky breathing the summer air to clear her thoughts.

Hikari entrusted Riku with a lot of things and that was looking after Sora and guiding him through childhood. Riku was mature enough to act as a big brother for her child, and for that she was grateful of him. There was now someone else who looked after and cared for Sora just as much as she and her husband did.

A friendship like Sora's and Riku's was a bond as strong as family ties; Hikari couldn't be happier.


	3. Paopu Fruit Cake

Hikari and Riku were on a mission to prepare the best birthday for Sora. They were setting up decorations and hiding presents. But the most important thing was the preperation of Sora's favorite cake.

Riku was handing Hikari measuring cups and little pots to mix everything in. He was in charge of cracking eggs and placing the egg yolks in bowls along with other ingredients.

There were small pieces of egg shells on the floor, but Hikari did not mind, Riku was a five year old after all.

Although, she did notice Riku not seemingly bothered by performing such tasks. Most children would rather play and enjoy the clear blue weather by the water. The sun would shine over them perfectly full of celestial energy. But Riku, decided to help anyhow with a birthday cake indoors. A level of maturity beyond his years. He was truly altruistic and was all about pleasing her family.

"Riku? You wanna help bake the cake now?" Hikari asked him, adding a warm smile at the end. Little Riku looked up at Hikari and nodded.

Hikari had quickly mixed all the ingredients and set the batter to create their wonderous cake for a very special boy. Riku wore kitchen mittens to carefully place the pan in the preheated oven (with the help of Hikari) and prided himself in this achievement.

Hikari held out her hand for a high five which Riku gladly gave back.


	4. Lucky-Lucky

"Hikari!" a voice came from the doorway. "You in there? Riku?"

"Akira! We are in the kitchen! Come on in!" Hikari called out. 

Hikari quickly wipped her hands on her apron and approached Akira for a hug. Akira set some bags down on the living room coffee table and reached out her arms to return the gesture. Akira and Riku had a stricking resemblance to each other, although she did have longer darker gray hair, the eyes on both Akira and Riku were practically the same.

"Hi mom!" Riku greeted his mother.

"Look at my boy," Akira laughed. "You got flour all over yourself, hun."

Akira reached for a towel sitting on a wooden chair in the little dining area. With it, she started cleaning his face and clothes. Once she was done, she sat on the same wooden chair and brought Riku to her lap.

"The day is perfect for a celebration," Akira chimed. "Coming over to your house was interesting, I was by the beach and Sora was playing with Selphie."

"Er, the mayor's daughter?" Hikari said. "Well, that's not... abnormal."

"They'd make a great couple," Akira teased. "I hear wedding bells in the future."

"Oh stop," Hikari shook her head and chuckled. "He's still a baby, no way, no how!"

"Anything could happen! One day they're here, then the next- poof! You know they grow up in a blink of an eye, you can't just ignore that," Akira pinched Riku's cheek and looked at Hikari. "We were kids once and look where we are."

Hikari started contemplating the idea of Sora having his own family and being older. She crossed her arms, looked to the side and closed her eyes. The idea of Sora growing did not phase her at the present moment because Sora was still a child with his own dreams; his interest in girls was not yet present. It was his fourth birthday, there was still a long way to go.

"Don't think to much about it," Akira interrupted Hikari's thoughts. "I still find it hard to believe that Riku would ever leave and do whatever he needs to do."

Riku looked down a bit, but smiled nonetheless at his mother. Akira held on to him a little tighter and kissed the top of his head.

"Riku, don't worry about the cake, go out and play with Sora," Akira told him. "You still need to be a kid, yeah? We'll see you later."

Riku nodded and left his mother's lap. Hikari crouched to Riku and thanked him for the help and gave him a hug. He smiled after and headed out the door. Akira and Hikari saw Riku run down the path through the kitchen window. Akira sighed.

"Hikari, I only brought that up because I'm scared. The only reason I'm scared is because it has only been me and Riku. No one else," Akira sighed some more, crying was not even something she liked doing. "Imagining him leaving would be difficult, but... I know he has his own heart."

"I understand, Akira," Hikari consoled. "You're right, it will be difficult and upsetting. Although, that doesn't mean we don't have the time now to be with them and be in their hearts. They still need us, right? We'll watch out for them, we'll be together for as long as destiny allows us to be."

"You always seem to know how to make my thoughts less terrible," Akira giggled. "Sora is lucky to have you around."


	5. Surprise

The cake was already set and done. The frosting was placed ever so delicately and little pieces of paopu fruit were scattered through out the cake with one peeled paopu fruit in the middle. The theme of the party was stars and Sora loved the stars that would shine everynight above the islands. It became almost tradition for him to absorve them before bed with his mother.

Finally, on the cake, were four thin candles on each corner of the well-decorated cake. The cake would remain in the fridge until Sora returned home with his father.

Hikari hung up the decorations that were in Akira's bag and she hung up all she could. Balloons, streamers, party plates and cups. It was 3 o'clock in the afternoon and Hikari was excited for the day her child was born to be celebrated in absolute abundance. She could not contain the love she had for such a day. The day she became a mother and the world gave her a child.

No talk of sadness or what was to come or the inevitable. The surprise was to enjoy the precious moment of the now.

Hikari looked out the window and saw the clear and blue sea. Her sapphire eyes glistened and unharmed by the rays of light emitting from the curtains. She blinked and smiled. She was happy to give and create a life comfortable for her son.

Sora would not be there for another hour.

Good things take time, and so Hikari sat on the couch with tea she had prepared and started chatting with Akira about nothing in particular but her happy life.


	6. Star-Child

"Surprise!"

Sora's friends were there before he was. Selphie, Tidus, the older kid Wakka! They had left the beach early with their parents to get to the party to surprise Sora. He was out fishing with his father and Riku before arriving home. Sora was carrying a bucket full of small fishes that Riku had caught and amongst the ten fish, Sora caught two and Riku claimed the rest. That did not bother Sora one bit, however. He was more preoccupied with the wonderful unexpected event. He knew it was his birthday, but did not expect there to be a party. Usually his birthdays had been celebrated with his parents at the beach.

"Wow! COOL!" Sora jumped excitedly and almost dropped the bucket of fish. His father intervened and took it off his hands. Sora looked at Riku and started grinning from ear to ear at him. Riku smiled back at him. Sora's dad placed the buckets down and closed the door. He brought Sora over his head and sat him on his shoulders.

Hikari started singing bringing out a piece of cake with a candle on it. "Happy birthday to you~!"

"Happy birthday to you~!" the children giggled and laughed and adults amusingly sang along. "Happy birthday, dear Sora! Happy birthday to you~!"

The room was full of cheer and clapping and the children were restless. Hikari brought the little slice for Sora for him to get a taste of it first. Sora was put down to approach his mother. His eyes were full of wonder, almost as if the experience was surreal.

"Make a wish, sweetheart," Hikari told him as she kneeled down. Sora closed his eyes and clenched his fist, wishing with all his might until he finally blew the little candle. Everyone clapped and pictures were taken.

"What did you wish for, Sora?" Selphie asked from the small crowd.

"It won't come true if I say!" Sora gleamed.

Sora's father gave a hardy laugh. "Everyone please, dig in to the food in the kitchen, there are some tables placed outside, and some games for the children to play as well. Let's enjoy this celebration!"

"Sora, you're so silly," Selphie told him before racing outside with the rest of the children to continue playing. Their energy was boundless. The crowd moved to the kitchen and Akira was helping people get their food. Riku went out to help her, giving Sora's family time to bond.

"I'll be back, Mister Jounetsu," Riku addressed Sora's parents. "Miss Hikari."

Sora was about to race after him, with his plate in hand, before he was halted by Hikari. "Where's my hug, kiddo?"

"Oh, sorry, mommy!" he leaped into her arms carefully, not trying to ruin his precious cake. "Thank you, mommy! I love you so-so much! You're the best!"

"I love you too, my little star child."

Sora ran off to Riku and started helping him and his mother, leaving his little cake slice on the counter. Akira soon shooed them off to go play. Hikari and Jounetsu took over for her and everyone was having a good time.


End file.
